


221b - Go back to go forward

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [391]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Reunion, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: John was back.





	221b - Go back to go forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of a story within the story, read part 1 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543475) and part 2  
> [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633241) !

John was back.  


Sherlock felt a rush of emotions and his knees went weak. He flopped down on the nearest chair.  


John took one step into the room and stopped again.  


“God, Sherlock, you look terrible!”  


John looked rather like he’d been living rough for the last few days himself, but Sherlock didn’t think this information would be helpful or wanted right now. He merely shrugged.  


“When was the last time you ate? Or slept?”  


Another shrug. What did it matter, now that John was back? He would eat and sleep again. Because John would make him. He would, right?  


Sherlock realised he was not quite sure about that, because never before had he felt this disconnected from John.  


John, who had said that he was back, but was still standing too far away and not saying anything. Suddenly Sherlock was fuelled by rage, because this was supposed to be John’s area. He got up and took three long strides towards John, to do what he wasn’t sure. Shake him maybe?  


But then John smiled at him and he stopped short.  


Finally, still smiling, John closed the space between them, gingerly put his left hand on Sherlock’s cheek and leaned up to kiss him. Sherlock felt all anger dissipate and he dropped to his knees, burying his face against John’s belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooooo!  
> I have only posted one (!!!) 221b in 2018 and that is unacceptable. As my New Year's resolution I have decided to post at least one 221b per month, with Atlin Merrick naturally resuming her role as queen of the prompts! <3
> 
> They will probably all take place within this verse, because I love it dearly. :)
> 
> This is the first one, the prompt was 'Sherlock weight gain'.


End file.
